1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoresis display and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An existing electrophoresis display includes an electrophoresis layer which is sandwiched between an element substrate and a counter substrate.
FIG. 7 is a plan view showing a structure of an electrophoresis display 201, and FIG. 8 is a sectional view taken along line VIII-VIII of FIG. 7. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, the electrophoresis display 201 has a structure in which a counter substrate 203 covers a display area 205 of an element substrate 202. Driver circuits 222 and 223, wiring, and the like are disposed in an area of the element substrate 202 that is outside the display area 205.
The counter substrate 203 side of the electrophoresis display 201 corresponds to the display surface side. A protective substrate 207 is disposed on a surface 203a of the counter substrate 203 to protect the display surface. The counter substrate 203 and the protective substrate 207 are glued with a transparent adhesive 208b. According to JP-A-2005-114822, the space around the outer edge of the counter substrate 203 between the protective substrate 207 and the element substrate 202 is sealed with a sealant 208a made of, for example, a resin material. As shown in FIGS. 7 and 8, the sealant 208a is disposed not only on the peripheral portions of the element substrate 202 and the protective substrate 207 but also in an area where the driver circuits 222 and 223, wiring, and the like are disposed.
However, the linear expansion coefficient of a resin material used for the sealant 208a is normally higher than that of a material used for the element substrate 202 and the protective substrate 207. Thus, in conducting a thermal shock test at −20° C. to 85° C., the difference between the linear expansion coefficients causes the formation of a local stress between the element substrate 202 and the sealant 208a, which sometimes adversely affects components disposed on the element substrate 202 such as driver circuits, wiring, and the like. In particular, the formation of a large stress possibly changes the characteristics of driver circuits, and in other cases, causes local separation between the element substrate 202 and the sealant 208a, which results in breakdown of the driver circuits.